Purest Form of Love
by Mallow64
Summary: a Bell/Kei fic, my first attempt at an Ah My Goddess fic please read and review :)
1. The Mysterious Rose

Ah My Goddess!: The Purest Form of Love  
  
Hi! I'm Mallow, normally I write Final Fantasy fics but this time I'm going to try something new and write about my one of my favorite Manga series. Though I wasn't sure why I decided liking this series (maybe it had to do with Belldandy looking a little like Aeris from Final Fantasy 7?) I practically fell in love with its characters and still am a huge fan even today. So this is my first attempt at writing a Ah My Goddess/Aa! Megamisama fic.  
  
However I don't know where this fic is heading like I have everything scripted out but I have a couple of endings to choose from like I was thinking of turning it into a lemon and make this the first lemon fic I've ever written but I'm not so sure yet, any reviews with advice would be most appreciated.  
  
As it is a requirement and I have to say this, I do not own any of the characters they are all the rights of Kosuke Fujishima, now on to the story. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Keiichi's POV  
  
Keiichi Morisato stared at the woman he loved and sighed as she was looking at various sauces and spices that she could use for one of her award winning homemade meals. He thought about all they have been through since the last couple of years. He remembered first meeting her as a young boy and making a promise that would change his life forever this was a memory that was long forgotten but was remembered again. When she had to leave the first time, he remembered meeting her again when he was in college and making the wish that started it all.  
  
"I wish that a goddess like you would be with me forever"  
  
Or something along those lines, he was joking at the time not really meaning it like what type of divine goddess would actually grant such a wish to a insignificant mortal like himself? Boy was he surprised, she would grant the wish (in a very cool looking light-show fashion too he remembered) and would go on to explain that they had a contract and were now bound by an Ultimate Force that would make sure that they were never separated of course again Keiichi had to learn how it worked the hard way. However after going through what would make any sensible mortal want to break the contract agreement, things such as Belldandy's two sisters, demons and even a fallen god had made Keiichi realized how much he loved her, every incident only making his bond with her grow stronger, who needed the Ultimate Force? Keiichi would have gone hell (literally too) and back just for her. Of course now the Force seemed to be gone and they were both free to go where they wanted to go, Keiichi obviously chose to stay by her side.  
  
Belldandy: Keiichi?  
  
Belldandy's sweet voice broke Keiichi from his daydreams  
  
Belldandy: I found what I needed shall we be off?  
  
Keiichi: s-sure Bell  
  
Keiichi wanted to mentally punch himself for his shyness, but instead tried to focus on why he was here. Belldandy had needed supplies to make dinner so she had asked Keiichi if he wanted to come along shopping with her, while a market didn't seem like the most romantic place to take somebody at least he got to be alone with her and being alone with her seemed to be a luxury for him. Belldandy took Keiichi's hand and started to walk off to where Keiichi had parked his motorcycle (his second pride and joy) they hadn't made it halfway there when Belldandy stopped suddenly.  
  
Belldandy: oh my  
  
Keiichi: what? Is something wrong?  
  
Belldandy: I forgot to get the soy sauce.Keiichi can you wait right here? I'll be right back  
  
Keiichi: sure thing  
  
After Belldandy had left. Keiichi sighed as he watched her go; lately he had felt so empty but why? Her had her love what more could he possibly need? Instead of pondering about it more Keiichi distracted himself by taking a scan over the stores and stands that were scattered along the place each one trying to make a yen. Keiichi didn't really care much for them he felt most of them were cons anyway but for some odd reason one them seemed to catch his eye. It was a fortune-telling tent, Keiichi shrugged he had time to kill (Bell always was very selective over the type of soy sauce she needed to get). Keiichi approached the tent and read the sign:  
  
"Madam Rose's fortune and love predictions"  
  
Keiichi approached the tent even closer he wasn't sure why he was there he didn't really believe in the fortune telling thing but it was almost like an outside force was drawing him in. The tent itself was what one would expect from a fortune teller, it had a shelf with books about the zodiac and stars, elaborate beads hanging on several places on the walls and in the middle of the room was the supposed Madam Rose (Keiichi could never decide if fortune tellers ever used their real name). Keiichi almost got a nose-bleed from the sight of her, she was a tall woman, wearing a quite scandalous dress, the revealed quite a lot of leg and didn't do much to hide any cleavage, she wore a veil that covered most of her face.  
  
Keiichi:...*poor kid's in shock*  
  
Rose: ah velcome...moi have predicted your arrival, vhat's vrong? You seem, vhat's ze word? Uncomfortable  
  
Keiichi: well I just thought you'd you know wouldn't be this young  
  
Rose: ah zank you, moi take zhat as a compliment, now I know vhy you're here, you vant to get your fortune told  
  
Keiichi: well actually I'm just looking...um NOT IN THAT way I mean, it's just argh I don't even know why I'm here  
  
Rose: please don't go, moi is not finished yet  
  
Keiichi: it's alright I really don't believe in this sort of thing  
  
Rose: then vhy are you here? Moi will zell you, you feel so empty, you have ze woman you love by your zide and yet you feel zhat is not enough..you vant to learn how you can feel better about ze love you have, Keiichi Morisato  
  
Keiichi froze dead in his tracks  
  
Keiichi: wait how did you know my name?  
  
Rose: Madam Rose knows all didn't you read my sign? moi know all about love and fortune  
  
Keiichi: (she got my problem dead on too.I do feel empty but this can- fortune teller, really doesn't have the solution does she?)  
  
Rose: moi zake ze great offense zhat you zink I'm a fraud  
  
Keiichi: gack...  
  
Rose: all I ask Keiichi is that you hear me out, I have no interest in your money..you're special zo I'll read your fortune for free  
  
Keiichi: what the hell couldn't hurt..(creepy it's almost like she can read my mind)  
  
Rose: of course I can read your mind, but zhats besides ze point...  
  
Rose reached under a table and drew a deck a tarot cards  
  
Keiichi: what? No crystal ball?  
  
Rose: no, zhat is not necessary, ze cards are all that moi needs, now.  
  
Rose shuffled them and laid out several of them face down  
  
Rose: now Keiichi, pick a card  
  
Keiichi: um I may now know much about fortune telling but I'm pretty sure this is not a technique  
  
Rose: you zhould not concern yourself about zuch trifle details just pick a card  
  
Keiichi shrugs and picks one of them, he turns it over, it is a strange looking card written in some foreign language, but the picture definitely depicts two (nude) lovers holding on to each other  
  
Roase: ah ze lover's card..it zells zhat your love is pure, you love ze Belldandy is it? vith all your heart but the extend of your love is big you don't just vant to be loved but rather you vant to be a little more intimate  
  
Keiichi: um and how does this help me?  
  
Keiichi already knew this, he didn't need some two bit con artist telling him things he already knew but it was a little freaky she knew Bell's name.  
  
Rose: vait, I'm not finished..  
  
Rose drew several more cards and picked one  
  
Rose: oh I zee  
  
Keiichi: what? What is it..it's not death is it? Please don't tell me it's death  
  
Rose: ze happy squirrel!!!!!  
  
Keiichi: -_-;; ooooookay  
  
Rose: you don't realize the zrouble you're in do you Keiichi?  
  
Keiichi: unless I am a nut, no...  
  
Rose: ze happy squirrel is the mischievous bringer of misfortune and according to ze cards it is going to bring misfortune on your relationship with the one you love the most, however zhis card is also the bringer of strength  
  
Keiichi: how so?  
  
Rose: when misfortune comes you have the chance to make a decision that will affect your happiness, choose right and you will have your desires fulfilled, choose vrong and you vill lose the ze one you cherish the most  
  
Keiichi:...  
  
Rose: ho ho ho ho ho.  
  
Keiichi: what's so funny?  
  
Rose: forgive me, but first you called me a con and now you believe me  
  
Keiichi: I do not  
  
Rose: do not deny it Keiichi, I can read it in your eyes  
  
Keiichi: is it really possible that I can lose Bell? Like I admit several things has happened that almost made me lose her but..can this be any different then those other times?  
  
Rose: oui, zhis vill be ze worst one..but do not doubt your own strength Keiichi, I believe in you  
  
Keiichi: tell me what will happen?  
  
Rose: I cannot tell you all you need zo do is be prepared to protect her  
  
Keiichi: protect her? Me?  
  
Rose: oui, you..  
  
Keiichi was taken back by all this, protect her? Usually it was always the other way round. Sure he would help her in whatever way he could but to go so far as protecting her? No that was something Keiichi knew he was unable to do  
  
Keiichi: that's a very kind thought to think I'm capable of such a thing but..  
  
Rose: but what? Are you saying you are incapable of protecting the one you love?  
  
Keiichi meekly nodded his head  
  
Rose shook her head in disappointment  
  
Rose: zhat is ze problem with zoday's vorld, people have forgotten how to zruely love  
  
Keiichi: huh?  
  
Rose: love can bloom anywhere but you must be able to protect zhat loved one  
  
Keiichi: is this another fortune?  
  
Rose: non, it's advice.do you know what made ze romances of ze past zo successful?  
  
Keiichi: no  
  
Rose: it was because ze lovers vere villing to protect each other, now a days zhat feeling is gone. People claim to love one another but do zhey really know it it's zrue? Zhey don't that's what and many of zhose so called loves end in failure zhats vhat's so zragic about zoday's vorld. None of zhose people realize zhey aren't meant for each other zill its' zoo late  
  
Keiichi: then does that mean I'm not right for Belldandy?  
  
Rose: non, I'm not saying zhat, people usually get mixed up vhen I talk about strength. Vhat I mean is you need to be strong in your heart, zee ze strength in your heart and you will triumph, you'll zee  
  
Keiichi:...  
  
Rose: zhat is all I have to say, may your path be filled with happiness  
  
Keiichi: bye  
  
Rose: oh before you go..I have one last gift for you  
  
Rose reached under the table and pulled out a small box  
  
Keiichi: what's this?  
  
Rose: after you fulfill your promise to protect her and after you realize your own desires open it vhen ze time is right, you'll know  
  
Keiichi: gee thanks  
  
Keiichi pocketed the box and exited the tent.  
  
End Chapter 1 Well that was chapter one not bad, but I could have done better.. anyway this first chapter focused on how Keiichi's love for Belldandy can be even more truer by being able to protect her!!! But what does that mean? Find out soon  
  
Chapter 2 will focus on Belldandy's point of view as she learns something very special about her relationship with Kei and herself oh and get the soy sauce, I hope I can get it up soon  
  
But in the meantime here's some questions you can or cannot answer  
  
Madam Rose's quote: "love can bloom anywhere but you must be able to protect zhat loved one" was a revised and slightly altered quote taken from what game? Who do you think Rose is? Hint her name gives it away I made a Simpson's gag somewhere in the fic can you find it? I made several past Ah My Goddess references can you find them as well? Did I make any of the characters too OOC?  
  
Anyway if Madam Rose speech confused you, I don't blame you that's my pathetic attempt at trying to make a French accent..sigh back to the drawing boards. 


	2. Please Wait For Me

Ah My Goddess!: The Purest Form of Love  
  
Wow I got 4 whole reviews I'm so happy!!!! Originally I didn't want to continue this but hey since there are people who would want me to continue writing this I will. As you found out from the first chapter Keiichi met a very weird (bad accent on my part too) French Fortune Teller and may have to somehow protect Belldandy, now we are going to be viewing Bell's POV while Kei was talking to Rose, like come on do you think it really takes that long to get soy-sauce..what am I saying? This is Belldandy we're talking about here.  
  
As it is a requirement and I have to say this, I do not own any of the characters they are all the rights of Kosuke Fujishima, now on to the story. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Belldandy's POV  
  
Scanning through the various shelves that were before her they were so much to choose from. To many mortals this was a nuisance forcing to choose, would you pay lower price for cheaper value? Or would you spend more money to get a better quality of taste? It was definitely a hard choice. However for Goddess First Class Belldandy this was an art of her everyday life. She'd always made sure she got the best (nothing was too good for her Kei- chan) and yet at the same time maintaining the tight budget that she had to work with (poor Kei-chan having to work so hard for this money). After making her selection she went to the checkout lines to pay for her purchase. It was a long lineup today, but she could wait, the only problem she had was not wanting to make her Kei-chan wait. If there was one thing that she couldn't stand (if there was anything that peeved her at all) was making her Keiichi wait for her. It was an undeniable fact; she was constantly afraid not for herself but for the fear of one day losing Keiichi and making him wait was one thing she hated making him do, besides the obvious "demons wanting to hurt him to get to her" she was also afraid that Keiichi would no longer be waiting for her because he no longer needed her in any way. Sure maybe this was all paranoia on Bell's part but she knew this fear was necessary it continue to made her realize how much Keiichi meant to her. Oh sure many mortals would argue if you don't like to keep him waiting why don't you let him come with you? No she didn't want to do that he was not her slave or vice-versa, she won't force Kei to go everywhere with her especially when it was not needed.  
  
Checkout boy: uummm Miss?  
  
The voice of the checkout boy broke her thoughts, it was her turn to make her purchases  
  
Checkout boy: are you okay Miss?  
  
Belldandy: yeah I'm fine.I would like to buy this  
  
Checkout boy: all right  
  
After the quick transaction, Belldandy did her usual polite thank you's and giving a smile that could melt ice and left. As she left the store she could now focus on finding Keiichi just to make sure that he was waiting for her even for just a little longer. Her thoughts drifted back to the past namely their past..  
  
"I first met Keiichi when we were both only children"  
  
I'm not sure how old I was when I made the trip all I know was that I wanted to see the earth, I had learned about it in my studies but had never seen it for myself. However the more I learned about it, the more I wanted to see it. I wanted to see everything including the creatures called mortals according to many of my teachers they were supposed to be the dominant species on the earth and they were created to be the image of the gods themselves. Finally one day I could no longer contain this growing sense of curiosity I had to see this earth for myself. When I descended there was a boy a mortal no doubt, it was almost like he was waiting for me, I still remember the awe look he had in his eyes. I asked him if he wanted to play with me.he said yes and so began my friendship and possibly my love with Keiichi Morisato.  
  
I stayed on earth for about a week and those were some of the happier moments in my life. However I remember that terrible moment.it was all my fault, why did I get him involved? Keiichi just wanted to get me a toy ring but at the time couldn't afford it, why didn't I say no? It was because of this I made a forbidden promise with him. One that made the Almighty angry with me, such a promise could not exist with a young goddess like me and a mortal like him. So I was given a choice, either I erased all his memories of me from him or die. I was only a little girl at the time so I was very afraid but when I told Keichii, he was not afraid, he looked at me with those eyes completely not afraid and told me to go ahead and do it. I did the unhappy deed and left for heaven seemingly destined to never to see him again.  
  
Belldandy sighed  
  
Belldandy: Keiichi, why? Why were you so willing to suffer because of my sake? I guess even then, all he wanted to do was to look out for me  
  
However I found out after returning to Heaven I couldn't leave our promise unfulfilled, I also couldn't bear the thought that I will go through my immortal life to never see him again knowing one day that he'll no longer be there. It was one of my teachers that put it to me the best:  
  
"Mortals are such interesting creatures, they are strong when they need to be and yet.they are such fragile things. They are not like us; their time is not forever a mortal's life passes as quickly as the seasons change. However every mortal's life is not forgotten if they lived a good life they are rewarded by being allowed to pass on their legacy to another."  
  
That did it; I wanted to be a part of Keiichi's life and his own special legacy even if it was for a brief second no matter what the price was. When I became a Goddess First Class Type 2 unlimited and became a part of the Goddess Relief Line. Now essentially it is a system used to reward mortals for their good deeds and hard work however requirements to earn a wish were very strict you had to be the cream of the crop of mortals to be eligible to get one. My plan was to hack into the Yggdrasil, allowing Keiichi to get a wish and then I would be the one to grant it this was a dangerous offense with a very harsh punishment. Luckily it didn't work out that complicatedly for Keiichi had already been eligible for a wish apparently he had been a kind mortal but someone that other mortals would call a "loser". His wish was to be granted by another Goddess so all I had to do was make a few changes and allowed me to be the one who would receive his call (while not quite as severe but still a punishable offense). It was a miracle on its own that my plan even worked but I was overjoyed to hear his voice again. I went to him willing to grant him his heart's desire (heart's desire? I'm sounding like Peorth) I had originally thought this was going to be the true last time we would ever see each other again even though he did not remember me but what he wished for took me by surprise.  
  
"I wish a Goddess like you would be with me forever"  
  
Why would he wish for something like this? I was about to tell him that this was an invalid wish and I could not grant it, when I remembered all the fun we had as children. That smile, his playful and gentle look in his eyes, he still had them but it also had a hint of sadness in them. He hadn't found anyone to love after he had met me, all these years mortal women all turned him down because according to him he was too short (I will never understand mortal vanity or why something like height would determine whether someone will go out with you or not). That's when I decided I had to grant his wish not out of my duty as a First Class Goddess but for the feelings that I had for him and will always have.if no one else wants to love Keiichi, than I will.  
  
"Wish granted"  
  
Belldandy's daydreams snapped back into reality when she saw Keiichi standing by a tent looking like he wasn't minding the wait at all but rather lost in his own thoughts.  
  
Belldandy: Keiichi, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting  
  
Keiichi: aw it's alright.no need to be sorry  
  
Belldandy: that's good shall we be going?  
  
Keiichi: okay  
  
Bell took Kei's hand and the two were off, heading to where Keiichi had parked his motorcycle, however Bell could not get the worry out that something was bother Keiichi, finally she asked him.  
  
Belldandy: is everything okay? You seem tense  
  
Keiichi: no no everything's fine just fine  
  
He didn't seem to be able to rid himself of the tension in his voice so maybe as a way to bring distraction from the situation suggested that since they still had time why don't they go to the park, Belldandy smiled.  
  
Belldandy: yes I'd love to  
  
Keiichi smiled and the two walked towards the park area. As soon as they got there they were in a passionate and romantic embrace, caressing each other's naked flesh as Keiichi moved in toward Belldandy's...  
  
(Stops and notices everyone is staring at the author)  
  
Okay okay maybe THAT didn't happen and if you did believe me you are probably more crazy than I am and maybe you should stop reading Mr/Miss head in the gutter...any who this is what really happened:  
  
Belldandy stood next to her love viewing the park's lake, Keiichi was considerably red standing so close to her of course Belldandy wasn't that much braver also becoming a faint red. It was a perfect romantic time, no one there and they were alone, even the park's atmosphere seemed to match this perfect scene. Finally it was Keiichi that broke the silence.  
  
Keiichi: I really enjoy having these quiet alone moments with you, Bell  
  
Belldandy: me too  
  
Keiichi: So um did you find the thing you were looking for?  
  
Belldandy: yes, so I was just thinking about how we met and all  
  
Keiichi: yeah those were some of the happier moments in my life  
  
Belldandy: Keiichi.  
  
Keiichi: Oh come on Bell don't have regrets..I know I don't, sure my life's never been the same when you became a part of it but I will endure any hardship just to continue being with you  
  
Belldandy: you know me too well  
  
Keiichi: what type of boyfriend would I be if I didn't know anything?  
  
Belldandy:.  
  
Keiichi: I guess what I'm trying to say is that I can't keep up with you because you are a goddess and all but know this, wherever you go.I'll be waiting for you or ready to find you if I have to  
  
Belldandy turned to face Keiichi; there was a look of warmth in her eyes.  
  
Belldandy: oh Keiichi, if this is a dream please don't wake me up but if I'm awake please don't let me fall asleep  
  
Keiichi moved even closer and stroked his goddess' hair and smiled  
  
Keiichi: this is no dream Bell, this is as real as it gets  
  
Keiichi's lips moved towards Bell's and for a moment it seemed like they were the only people on earth nothing else mattered but the two of them, unfortunately this happy moment was interrupted by shrill laughter.  
  
Belldandy: I sense a dark aura..who's there? Show yourself  
  
In response a figure jumped out of a tree and landed in a graceful yet quite arrogant manner. It was definitely a woman around Kei and Bell's age with jet-black hair that went down to her shoulders, she also had piercing black eyes, she was a tall woman and wearing some odd (and scantily) clothing. What caught Bell's eyes were the markings on the woman's forehead the markings of a demon.  
  
Belldandy: who are you?  
  
Woman: I am called Jade..so you're that famous goddess who was enslaved by that mortal  
  
Keiichi could feel a tinge of anger in him but kept quiet Belldandy was in control of the situation  
  
Belldandy: I don't know what story's you hear but they are false, my relation to Keiichi is not of a master and slave, I'm with him because I chose to be  
  
Jade: yeah whatever, anyway I Jade Demon First Class, challenge you to a duel  
  
Belldandy: I do not understand  
  
Jade: don't act ditzy, you are the famous goddess that kicked Mara's butt and as well defeated many other power creatures, like Lord of Terror or the fallen god Celestine just to name a few, I want to challenge this power for myself  
  
Belldandy: so basically you are saying you want to fight me?  
  
Jade: cor-rect..if I can defeat you I will be able to carve my own name in mythology  
  
Belldandy: well I do not wish to fight, we are not enemies and thus we should have no reason to..  
  
Jade: sigh, whatever..the stories about you told me that you'd be like this. So I guess there's absolutely NOTHING I can do to you that would convince you to fight, fair enough  
  
Keiichi breathed a sigh of relief count on Belldandy to negotiate through a problem however he did not like the devilish grin that this demon Jade was giving.  
  
Jade: of course I can't guarantee the safety of your lover boy if you don't fight me  
  
Belldandy: Keiichi? You wouldn't.  
  
Jade raised her arm, which started to glow a purple color, and aimed it at Keiichi  
  
Jade: care to try me?  
  
Jade fired a purple force bolt at Keiichi which struck him full in the chest, Keiichi hit the ground hard and was knocked out cold. Jade smiled a fake apologetic smile  
  
Jade: oops, hand must'a slipped  
  
Belldandy: KEIICHI! Why did you do that? He didn't do anything to you  
  
Jade: don't worry, he's only taking a little nap..but that will be the beginning of his suffering if you choose to not fight me  
  
Belldandy at first making sure Keiichi was alright, turned to face this new demon and closed her eyes with a small angry look on her face.  
  
Belldandy: Jade I do not wish to be your enemy but since you dared to attack Keiichi and thus angered me. I will defeat anyone who wishes to bring harm to him  
  
Jade: ah that's the spirit, that's the talk I want to hear, maybe you'll be more entertaining then your little pacifist talks  
  
Belldandy began summoning energy for a force ball and Jade did the same  
  
Belldandy: (I have to end this as quickly as possible I can't afford to have Keiichi in the crossfire as well)  
  
Bell charged all the energy she thought would have been needed to take out a demon of this type and fired without much aim or precision just a lot of hope that it would hit its intended target. No such luck Jade easily sidestepped and dodged it.  
  
Jade: trying to finish as fast as you can? Well no such luck, take this!  
  
Jade fired a force ball at Bell; she quickly lifted her arms in front of her and summoned a force shield to absorb the blast. Luckily it was in just in the nick of time and the ball's power diminished upon hitting the shield. Unfortunately the force of the blast caused something very terrible to happen..  
  
Something very terrible indeed.  
  
The ring, that very special ring that Keiichi gave her during Christmas broke. It all happened instantaneously the ring practically shattered off of Bell's finger. Bell stopped to look at it, the gold band was now in pieces and the small diamond even got split in two. Bell could feel a part of her break along with that ring, sure being a goddess she could have easily fixed it after the fight but it was the fact she got so careless and let it get broken that really angered her. Bell could feel her tears flow freely from her face, her hands balled up into fists and her look was now with pure anger. This unknown demon had not just hurt Keiichi but now broke the one thing Keiichi worked so hard for to fulfill a promise he had made long ago. Of course all Jade did was mocked and taunted her some more.  
  
Jade: awwww did I broke Little Bell's little ring? Well boo hoo  
  
Belldandy: YOU!!! That was a symbol of all of Keiichi's love and hard work for a promise, may the heavens forgive me after what I'm going to do to you  
  
Belldandy's energy seemed to increase due to this anger outburst (like it does in just about every anime fighting scene, go ANGER!!!!!). Even Jade was a little bit intimidated by what she felt emitting from the young goddess.  
  
Jade: hm? I knew that she was strong..but no way can she be THIS strong  
  
Belldandy unleashed one of her more powerful force bolts and aimed it at Jade and fired. The poor demon had no chance of avoiding it before the immense energy slammed into her, Jade fell to the ground on her knees.  
  
Jade: argh.heh heh that was pretty good, I don't think I have anything left to fight  
  
Belldandy: then leave Keiichi and me alone  
  
Jade: okay if you can survive my next trick  
  
Jade began summoning energy herself more then any point in the fight, Bell realized that she was drawing it from her own life force a very dangerous move.  
  
Jade: okay the last of my power take this goddess  
  
Belldandy: whatever you are planning I am ready  
  
Jade: we'll see  
  
And she fired however the blast went straight past Belldandy as if it wasn't even aimed at her.  
  
Belldandy: (no! She wouldn't)  
  
Belldandy whirled around to confirm her fear, that demon had aimed her blast at the still unconscious Keiichi, it was moving too fast for Bell to get to or move Keiichi out of the way. Only one option she would have to use her magic to try and create a force shield around Keiichi. However to create a shield to block such a powerful blast and to cover the distance that she was away from Keiichi would put a tremendous strain on her it could even possibly kill her. Bell closed her eyes and continued to do the force shield without a second thought; death would be a small price to pay to see Keiichi safe. Her shield worked as the blast hit it and disappeared and not even leaving a scratch on Keiichi unfortunately Bell sacrificed a great deal of her own energy. However she was content just as long as Keiichi's safe I'll always be happy she thought. Jade had other thoughts she looked on at this selfless sacrifice made by the goddess in an amazed awe.  
  
Jade: you nearly sacrificed yourself to save that mortal? Knowing full well that one day his life will end anyway?  
  
Belldandy: I will not break my promise of love to him..I know one day his life may end but I'll continue to find a way to be with him because Keiichi has brought out the best in me. I have a reason to keep living day after day to make him happy  
  
Jade: and if he grows tired of you and no longer wants you  
  
Belldandy: I have always since from the very beginning feared that the wish he made would make him unhappy but if he no longer wants me all he needs to do is tell me and I'll leave and I'll even come back if he wants me to  
  
Jade: even all the emotional pain it would cause you, you will still part with him if he so desires?  
  
Belldandy: yes  
  
Jade: I see it is this desire to protect knowing what's at state that makes you so strong, Belldandy you have my respect..  
  
Jade got up and started limping away  
  
Belldandy: wait I can heal you if you want  
  
Jade: save it...you need your own energy, besides I was the one who almost killed your lover remember? Ha ha...you are way too kind..that may be great to the people around you and all but one day that kindness may attract unwanted evils..until the day we meet again Belldandy  
  
And the demon was gone as mysteriously as she had appeared. Bell as quickly as she could moved towards her Keiichi to tend to him however Bell had more important things to worry about like her vision was starting to grow blurry and she could feel the strength in her legs leave her and she fell back.  
  
Keiichi: BELL!!!!!!  
  
And almost miraculously was caught by Keiichi who had chosen this time to get up.  
  
Belldandy: are you okay, Keiichi?  
  
Keiichi: I should be asking you that  
  
Belldandy: I guess I overused my powers a bit, Keiichi..I'm sorry  
  
Keiichi: for what?  
  
Belldandy: the ring you gave me..it broke due to my carelessness  
  
Keiichi: Bell, I don't care about any ring! A ring no matter how expensive is still expendable but you Bell are not..  
  
Belldandy: but still I'm sorry..  
  
Keiichi: what did I tell you Bell? You don't have to apologize for everyone  
  
Belldandy was able to let out a small smile before she closed her eyes.  
  
Keiichi: Bell? BELL?!!!  
  
Keiichi could found himself shaking his love a little  
  
Keiichi: Bell!!!! Please speak to me, do anything.anything at all that will show to me that you're still okay  
  
Keiichi could feel his tears falling freely from his face, she was so cold and limp in his arms. She couldn't be? NO! He refused to believe that she was..wait, did he hear her breathing?  
  
Belldandy: zzzzzzzzz...Keiichi.zzzzzzzzz  
  
Keiichi tears were gone in a second. YES!!! She was only asleep, she had underwent her coma-like state of sleeping to recharge her powers. Of course since she had used up a lot of her energy there was no telling how long she was going to be out for.  
  
Belldandy: zzzzz.please wait for me...Keiichi.zzzzzzz  
  
Keiichi also noticed that she was talking in her sleep but nonetheless smiled at her.  
  
Keiichi: I will, I will wait as long as I have to, my beautiful Belldandy  
  
Keiichi gently picked her up and afterwards gently placed her on a park bench  
  
Keiichi: I'll be back in a short while I'm just going to get the BMW around here, kay?  
  
With a sense of satisfaction Keiichi left the park area to get his motorcycle. Unfortunately all was not well for the moment Keiichi ran off, another figure entered the scene. He had been taking a drive when he saw some bright lights in the distance, when he got to the scene he had by chance witnessed Keiichi leaving his sleeping girlfriend and run off to do whatever frankly he didn't really care. Ah Belldandy, possibly the most beautiful woman in the world the figure thought but her only flaw was the fact that out of men in the world she for some odd reason chose Keiichi. Keiichi Morisato how much he HATED that name, Keiichi ruined his chance to be with Belldandy but tonight that would all change, Belldandy would be his and Keiichi will die. Grinning wickedly the man picked up the sleeping goddess and without a second thought of realizing that what he was doing was wrong, walked away into the night. Soon a few minutes later.  
  
Keiichi: Bell!!! I'm back! Bell?  
  
Keiichi looked on in horror the bench where he had left Belldandy was empty. She was no longer there, what could have happened to her? Fear and worry began to creep up the mortal's back, as he screamed Belldandy's name as if he was expecting her to appear before him and make everything alright.  
  
However his cries did not go answered..  
  
End Chapter 2 ________________________________________________________________________ Here are the answers to my questions  
  
Madam Rose's quote: "love can bloom anywhere but you must be able to protect zhat loved one" was a revised and slightly altered quote taken from what game? Believe it or not it came from Metal Gear Solid  
  
Who do you think Rose is? Hint her name gives it away I'm not telling yet  
  
I made a Simpson's gag somewhere in the fic can you find it? The Happy Squirrel tarot card came from the episode Lisa learnt about her future from another fortuneteller and yes it was something to fear  
  
I made several past Ah My Goddess references can you find them as well? Besides the obvious "how we met", I made mention of several other characters  
  
Did I make any of the characters too OOC? No comment, I can't judge my own things  
  
Well that's the end of Chapter 2, took me longer to write it. Don't worry Bell fans I'm not going to do anything bad to Belldandy (and if you're just a big Ah My Goddess fan as I am you probably already guessed who took her) for in the next chapter we get to see Keiichi live up to his promise to protect her, hey I have to give Keiichi his moment right?  
  
Well read and review and tell me what you think 


	3. I will find you no matter what

Ah My Goddess!: The Purest Form of Love  
  
Wow Chapter 3, I never would have imagined that I would get to write a chapter 3. Well in this chapter we get to see Keiichi play the hero and actually kick some ass (well not really so much as that but he plays the romantic hero anyways). I've always wanted to see Keiichi play the hero but of course since he's a mortal and Belldandy's a goddess so basically in short she can take care of herself. So then I wondered what would happen if someone attacked her in a vulnerable moment for her well actually if I recall it has already been done before in another part of the manga but oh well on to the story, shall we?  
  
I finally decided where this fic is heading I'm going to end this particular story in this chapter and I've decided to write the lemon as a separate side-story that takes place after this story is finished so in short there will be a love scene but it will be for anyone who's interested.  
  
Thank you JonathonDh for your lengthy review. Yeah I know I do realize that I do mix the oav and the manga into one. It's just that I liked how both of them portrayed my favorite characters especially Bell and Kei. I tried to portray Bell as humanly close to both manga and oav as I can because you're right I don't like seeing her as a person who is unable to defend herself (like when the demon destroyed her ring in this story she got REALLY angry maybe I didn't show it well enough and also the person who kidnapped her had to get her when she was asleep and out of it) but at the same time with all the negative emotions the manga gives her I like the kind, smile through anything attitude it really makes me feel good watching it. I don't see her as weak-willed I see her as very emotional. Like when she was being recalled in the oav you probably would have liked her to say something like "I can't leave you Keiichi" and went on to defy heaven but the way I see it is that she's too good of a person to go that far yet. To me I think Bell needs a righteous cause to defy Heaven for Kei like when the Lord of Terror possessed Kei she protected him cause she knew she could save him and she did. A recall isn't worth defying Heaven maybe she believes that someday she'll get to see Kei again? Well we can forget thinking about what ifs? Because we all know that she stayed. I just so happen to like the idea that they met when they were children it makes more sense that way when you really think about it was the promise they made on that day that so much to Bell that she had to see him again no matter what (yes I'm a bit of a romantic at heart), it kinda sounds better then a goddess doing her job grants the goofed wish of staying with a mortal forever and actually at first being a bit resentful (read the VERY first manga it shows Bell calling up God and actually unable to believe the wish got granted.). The reason I'm writing this story is to show how far Bell and Kei are willing to go for each other like in one of my favorite scenes when Bell gets drunk and goes around granting people wishes, one guy asks her to..um spend the night with him, but even when drunk she turns him down and tells him about Keiichi and how important he is to her and if she had to make the choice of saving the world from destruction or saving Kei's life she would pick Kei. Gee I feel SOOOOOO safe knowing that -_-;;. So to anyone who reads this and is opposed to mixing up the storyline to the manga and the oav's let me tell you this, it's great to have your own opinion and read if you want to and enjoy it at your own discretion.  
  
As it is a requirement and I have to say this, I do not own any of the characters they are all the rights of Kosuke Fujishima, now on to the story. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Keiichi's POV  
  
Gone! Keiichi tried to absorb what was going on, "she is gone". Keiichi tried to reason why Belldandy was no longer lying on the bench. He recalled the demon that had appeared and after that it was a blur, (the demon had probably knocked him out, not a first time for him either). When he came to, Bell was unable to stand with on own power; she had obviously engaged in battle with the demon and more or less had won. He had layed her down so he could get his motorcycle to take the both of them home.  
  
Keiichi: (home? She didn't go back to Heaven did she?)  
  
No, Keiichi's mind seemed to yell at him. This is not the time to get paranoid, Keiichi had heard stories that places like the park were ideal choices for rapists to hang out and attack defenseless women especially at night, (this proves how sick our world is, so remember if you're planning to go out at night try to hang out in a large group) Keiichi felt like mentally slapping himself over and over.  
  
Keiichi: how can I be so stupid??!!! I should have never left her alone especially in a weakened state like that  
  
Keiichi could feel his legs started to run but where were they going? Keiichi didn't care he had to find Bell fast. Keiichi just couldn't bear the thought thinking that Bell was somewhere out there, bound and gagged in some seedy motel with some ugly man with a perverted look on his face drawing a knife to do who knows what to her.  
  
Keiichi: if anything happens to her...I'll never forgive myself  
  
Keiichi found that he had ran to the entrance to the park and saw somebody standing there almost as if she was waiting for him, Keiichi recognized the robes.  
  
Rose: ho ho, you zeemed zroubled, Keiichi  
  
Keiichi: Madam Rose??!!! What are you doing here?  
  
Rose: everything has happened exactly as I have predicted it  
  
Keiichi: Bell?  
  
Rose: zhe is in serious danger and only you can zet her free, zo moi came here to help  
  
Keiichi: who took her??!!! Where is she?  
  
Rose: luckily for you mon chere, zhere is still zime..go to the place of your nightmares, you will find ze one who has vanted you dead for zome time  
  
Keiichi: the place of my nightmares?  
  
Rose: you vill know zoon enough  
  
Keiichi: thank you..by the way, just who the heck are you?  
  
Rose: let's just say Keiichi, I'm one of your fans  
  
Keiichi nodded and got on his BMW, he tried to make sense of what Rose had told him.  
  
Keiichi: place of my nightmares? I've had several but which one in particular? Maybe if I get back to the temple, Urd maybe even Skuld can help me...  
  
Then Keiichi remembered what Rose had tried to teach him  
  
Keiichi: no I can't rely on them.by the time I get their help it would be too late for Bell, only I know where the person who took her is going I just need to figure out where  
  
Keiichi rode off and in the distance Rose smiled under her veil.  
  
Rose: finally, Keiichi dear..you are learning, thinking with your heart oh how romantic. I really envy Belldandy, moi really does  
  
And as mysteriously as she had come she left as equally mysterious as she practically disappeared into the night. ________________________________________________________________________ As he drove in his Ferrari, the man did not seem to mind nor care that what he was doing was kidnapping and what he had planned was essentially rape. Yes it was true that this was some pretty drastic action even for him but what Toshiyuki Aoshima wanted, Aoshima got through one way or another and he wanted Belldandy. Belldandy such a beautiful and interesting creature she was as beautiful as one of Heaven's angels and yet she chose out of every mortal on earth, probably the most common lowly bottom feeder of them all, Keiichi Morisato. At first Aoshima thought this was going to be a simple matter of sweet talking her and showing to her how much a loser her boyfriend was unfortunately there was something about their so-called bond that made it impossible to break the two up and if anything all his schemes only made her cling on to him even more.  
  
Aoshima: Morisato.how much I hate you  
  
Aoshima had analyzed Keiichi many times what made him so special? He was a lowly guy barely kept himself clean, barely able to support himself let alone support a woman of such a caliber and the thing that infuriated him the most was the way he acted so nice all the time, the way he would smile every time he was with Belldandy. It was almost like he was telling the world that he had the one thing that made him better then every man on earth. Needless to say Aoshima could never figure out what Keiichi had done that made him worthy of her. It at first seemed like a rivalry to attain Bell's love but in the end it was all one sided, Keiichi had everything all of Bell's heart and soul. However he did not have her body it was no surprise Keiichi was too spineless to take a woman of such beauty anyway. However Aoshima was different, of course he prided himself as a gentlemen but after a certain extent of any relationship he had felt that the woman owed him certain favors and who was to refuse such kind favors? After all the whole cruising along the seaside and then spending a night at a love hotel always worked with any other ordinary girl he had dated.  
  
Of course Belldandy was anything but ordinary. He remembered trying that ploy on her and after he tried to get his little favor found himself somehow outside the hotel having absolutely little memory of what had transpired before, apparently sweet innocent Belldandy had a very angry streak in her and hated being taken advantage of. Ever since then he realized that anything weird had to be linked to Belldandy, there was something about her that seemed almost otherworldly. Like tonight for example when he saw many flashes of light being emitted in the park he had to see what Bell had done this time. He had arrived too late to see what caused the lights but arrived just in time to see Keiichi laid his beloved girlfriend on a bench and run off.  
  
So in short Aoshima was actually trying to help Bell from her negligent boyfriend who abandoned her. According to his sources, when Bell fell asleep, she became really out of it almost like she had entered a coma he was told she could sleep for days through a tsunami and still not wake up, some sort of sleeping disorder perhaps? Oh well even the most perfect creatures had flaws and this was a flaw that Aoshima would be a fool not to take advantage of. He drove on to his intended destination with his lovely passenger who was still asleep and was unable to even have a say in what he was doing. ________________________________________________________________________ Keiichi: (The place of my nightmares..what did she mean?)  
  
Keiichi tried to remember every nightmare he's ever had even the most insignificant one hoping that it would lead him to where he needed to go. He remember the one where Bell was forced to leave for Heaven, the one where Bell had died and it was all his fault, the one where Bell told him that she no longer loved him anymore saying her feelings were all infatuation not love and the one where Bell turned evil and decided to destroy this "unworthy" earth (yes they all seem Belldandy related). As helpful as they were they had nothing to do with what was going on, was Keiichi missing a nightmare? Think Kei think, Bell's life depends on this. Kei practically dived to the back of his mind he did remember this one..  
  
It was a nicely furnished place, every part of it looked like if a posh designer went through it and designed it in a way anyone could like it, there was even a nice view of the ocean but despite all this you couldn't hide the fact that this was a love hotel, a place people would go for a quick one night stand of such. A dark figure loomed over her as she tested out the springs of the bed and thought she had seen a place like this before. After remembering and commenting that this was one of those "quickie motels", the man nearly fell over in surprise unable to believe that sweet innocent Belldandy would know that. However that didn't matter to him, he rudely knocked her on her back and proceeded to advance on her, Bell looked at him with a mild look of shock that he was willing to try and do something like this. She tries to get away or use her powers but finds she is unable to as the man grabs her by her wrists, she wasn't going to get away. Of course Kei would always get up before witnessing something like this but at least he now he knew what Rose meant.  
  
Keiichi: Aoshima..you bastard  
  
Swearing was something really strange hearing Keiichi doing but now he was just downright pissed. Why can't he leave her alone? He was so mad he almost hit a car; Kei swerved out of the way, gave the driver an apologetic look and revved up his motorcycle. If he hurried he may just be able to make it in time. ________________________________________________________________________ The Motel d'Amour, on Route 12  
  
It was that type of place that once you've been there once, you can never forget where it was. Keiichi dashed through the door and encountered a very bored check-out clerk, a guy who probably looked liked he worked there for years. Despite the fact he was at a state of hysteria for the well being of the woman he loves, Keiichi Morisato was taught to always be polite you'll get more things that way.  
  
Keiichi: um excuse me did you happen to see a finely dressed Japanese guy..probably a little taller then me, wearing glasses..oh and would he by any chance be carrying a very beautiful foreign woman who's probably still sleeping?  
  
Check out clerk: now that you mentioned it..if you're talking about Toshiyuki Aoshima, then yeah I've seen him..he's a regular around here always seems to have a new lady friend when he comes, course all of them were conscious, this one he says had a bit too much to drink..funny though the girl doesn't look like the drinking type nor did she look like she had anything alcoholic  
  
Keiichi: (when I find him.I'm going to kill him) please can you tell me where they went?  
  
Check out clerk: normally..I'm not supposed to tell you but..you seem like a nice guy, I like the look in your eyes I have a feeling that the girl is pretty important to you..sister?  
  
Keiichi: no  
  
Check Out clerk: I see, never liked that Toshiyuki guy myself..I always thought he was up to no good  
  
The Clerk gave Keiichi a room key with the numbers 547 on them  
  
Check out clerk: here's the spare room key, he's taking one of those love suites, you know the type of place you'd take your newlywed.now hurry  
  
Keiichi: are you sure? This is something you could lose your job for  
  
Check out clerk: hey don't worry about it kid, I have a feeling that what you're trying to do is really important, more important then my job here..so you want to play the hero and save the girl? I suggest you get moving  
  
Keiichi nodded and thanked him and rushed to the elevator. Inside he had the great feeling of deja-vu, he remembered doing something very similar a few years ago. Aoshima emptied the gas to his motorcycle and used the opportunity to "take Bell for a ride", while he claimed he was going to take her home he was lying and the trusting Keiichi believed him. Aoshima instead took Bell here and well tried to take advantage of her, Keiichi tried to come to her "rescue" but found out he wasn't needed. No the goddess had ejected him out of the window and when Keiichi did find her, she was sleeping peacefully just as beautiful as a true goddess. However Keiichi couldn't count on that this time.  
  
Keiichi: (with Bell's current condition..he can easily have his way with her, no this time it's up to me..up to me to protect her like I should be doing)  
  
Keiichi had finally reached the room, it wasn't so hard to find because quite ironically it was the same room where Bell had ejected Aoshima the last time, Keiichi almost laughed at the memory but instead proceeded to get to work. Keiichi rammed his shoulder into the door hoping to break it down. Of course things like that only works in the movies and it wasn't until Keiichi had a very sore shoulder and the realization this door wasn't going to budge was the time Kei remembered he was given the room key. Feeling very sheepish he unlocked the door and went in.  
  
The room was just as Keiichi had remembered it and lying on the bed was his lovely goddess still sleeping peacefully still oblivious to what was going on. Keiichi rushed ot her side and checked on her.  
  
Keiichi: Bell! She seems okay..but question is, where's Aoshima?  
  
Aoshima: ah Morisato.you've made it, I like the punctuality  
  
Aoshima stepped out out of a dark corner with that creepy smile on his face, Keiichi turned to face him.  
  
Keiichi: Aoshima I swear if you did anything to her.I will..  
  
Aoshima: relax Morisato, I didn't do anything..yet you seem very tense why don't you crack one of your stupid smiles?  
  
Keiichi: why can't you leave her alone?  
  
Aoshima: sigh you still are so naive, Morisato...you know why I did this I care about Belldandy  
  
Keiichi: you don't care about her...she's just another prize to you, just like all those other girls you've dated  
  
Aoshima: hmph and can you truly say that you are not like that yourself?  
  
Keiichi: yes because unlike you, I love her...  
  
Aoshima then began laughing to that response like it was the funniest joke he's ever heard.  
  
Aoshima: seriously Morisato..I expected a response like that from you  
  
Keiichi:..  
  
Aoshima: love? These days it's practically non-existent...it's holding on to such weak beliefs like that is the reason why you haven't enjoyed Belldandy to her..fullest potential  
  
Keiichi: ggrrrr  
  
Aoshima: tonight I will have Belldandy..that is the real prize however killing you will be an added bonus  
  
To Keiichi's surprise Aoshima reached into his jacket and pulled out a metallic object. Now Keiichi found himself staring down the barrel of a 9mm handgun. Now Keiichi never claimed to be the bravest guy on earth but he usually found some sort of courage going through what he had through the years such as the demons or the disturbance of the space-time continuum. However with all of those problems he had Bell at his side and he was never afraid but this time he was alone on this one (at least physically wise). Even though he felt like running and saving his own skin, he stood his ground. No he wasn't going to leave her not again, not ever.  
  
Aoshima: scared Morisato?  
  
Keiichi: terrified  
  
Aoshima: why don't you run? Cower away like the maggot you are and let me take care of Belldandy..I'll let you live if you do that  
  
Keiichi: no I'm not going to run  
  
Aoshima: admirable  
  
Keiichi: you know, you won't get away with this  
  
Aoshima: that's the beauty Morisato..I am going to, you see I already have nice cover story all planned, Keiichi Morisato found dead after commiting suicide after he was thought to have raped his girlfriend, Belldandy.by the way what is her last name? We're going to need it for the headlines and believe me Morisato I can have such a thing arranged  
  
Keiichi: (man he's really gone off the deep end) Belldandy will never believe that  
  
Aoshima: she will have to how else can she explain you with a gun in your hand with a bullet up your head? She's way too nice to accuse anyone of murder and she'll learn that I have a shoulder that she can cry on  
  
Keiichi: (that is so twisted, Aoshima.he really needs help) God will never forgive you if you do anything to Belldandy  
  
Aoshima: and what does God have anything to do with it?  
  
Keiichi: everything because if you continue to do this you are securing yourself a place in hell but stop now.you can still save yourself  
  
Aoshima: don't you dare talk down to me..I don't need lectures for saving myself or anything..that's enough Morisato, you didn't want to take my generous offer, now you die  
  
Keiichi: (I can't believe it's going to end like this...no I won't let it end like this, I'm not going to let this creep win and hurt Bell, please Bell give me the strength)  
  
And in what seemed like a totally shocking and out of character move. Keiichi charged and tackled Aoshima. Aoshima was so surprised not expecting this that he didn't have time to pull the trigger. The two bodies collided into the wall and the force of the hit sent the gun flying harmlessly across the room. The two got up and Keiichi tried to throw a punch but it was easily blocked, letting Aoshima twist his arm very painfully.  
  
Keiichi: argh..  
  
Aoshima: such a pathetic display, don't you realize what you are trying to do is futile?  
  
Aoshima lifted Keiichi's face to deliver a punch across his face, which sent him to the floor.  
  
Aoshima: don't you realize that you can't protect her? You are just wasting both our times  
  
Aoshima kicked the still ground Keiichi in the rib cage  
  
Aoshima: honestly you almost make me want to cry...  
  
Keiichi got up but took a very hard punch to his stomach. Keiichi almost felt like throwing up but kept himself from doing so while he clutched his stomach in pain.  
  
Aoshima: you are so weak..why do you think you are worthy enough to be with Belldandy?  
  
Keiichi: (I can't win like this..)  
  
Keiichi was by no means a fighter so it seemed natural he would losing this bad. Keiichi mind raced as he thought of anything he could use against his opponent. Then he remembered this one time during one of those drinking parties taking place at his home, one of the club house members (obviously drunk) was bragging how he won many fights with a single punch. Since he was feeling generous he taught the punch to Keiichi (who was also a bit drunk at the time), it was basically a cheap sucker punch that could ko anyone but according to this guy was that you need to hit them when they have their guard down. Keiichi thanked him and shoved the memory of that experience in the back of his mind, like he would never get into a fight that would require using would he? Keiichi's mind snapped back to reality, okay so now he knew what to do all he had to do was distract Aoshima long enough to hit him. Clutching his stomach like it was causing more pain then it really was, Keiichi spoke.  
  
Keiichi: you're right, I am weak.there hasn't been a moment I questioned my worth to Belldandy. Am I really worthy enough for her? Like out of all the men on earth she chooses me..so to answer your question I don't think I'm worthy enough to be with Belldandy and yes I do think she deserves better...but since she thinks I'm worthy enough for her.  
  
Keiichi secretly balled his fist out of the view of Aoshima, all of Keiichi's hatred and rage for the man standing before him were put into this one single punch. Aoshima smiled smugly hearing Keiichi's own self put downs that he lowered his guard. Now's my chance Kei thought.  
  
Keiichi: then I'll be as strong for her sake  
  
Keiichi let his punch fly which smacked Aoshima right in the jaw. There was a sickening crunch (presumably from Aoshima's jawbone), Aoshima did a complete 360 degree spin and fell unconscious face first on the floor.  
  
Keiichi: ow.  
  
Keiichi rubbed his fist, that hurt a lot more then it looked, Keiichi looked at his downed opponent.  
  
Keiichi: may God forgive you..because I won't  
  
Keiichi walked over to Bell's side and looked at her. She was still asleep and looking so beautiful, Keiichi couldn't help but stroke her golden brown hair and smile at her.  
  
Belldandy: Keiichi..  
  
Keiichi almost jumped from shock thinking she was awake but no she was still talking in her sleep.  
  
Keiichi: yes I'm here, don't worry..everything's okay.I've come to take you home  
  
Keiichi normally didn't like stealing a kiss when she was asleep thinking there was no "challenge" to it but right now he didn't really care, he was just so happy that she was safe and sound, so Keiichi's face leaned forwards until his lips touched her's and gave her a small kiss. When he looked at her again, was it just his imagination? Or did he see her smiling at him? No time to worry about that right now, Keiichi went to the phone and dialed the police ________________________________________________________________________ The trip home was uneventful, usually because Bell was awake and they both had plenty to converse about. Not tonight with her asleep, the events of the day raced through Keiichi's mind funny how it all started with a simple shopping trip. Oh well at least he can take consolation in the fact that whoever the demon that attacked him was gone for good (hopefully) and that Aoshima was going to jail (this was a given, there were too many eye witnesses including Keiichi's testimony and evidence piled against him, it didn't matter how much money he was willing to pay or bribe, he wasn't going to weasel out of this one). However his words still rang through his head, was he really worthy for Bell? Maybe he should just cancel the contract and let her go back to Heaven, maybe she could find someone truly worthy of her. However if he did that he would break his promise to Bell and that would make her sad, no Keiichi thought I never want to see her sad.  
  
Keiichi drove into the temple grounds and parked his BMW. He got out and carried Belldandy to their home and opened the door. Silence.strange it was too quiet like where was Urd who would come over and start asking him slyly if he had a good time with Belldandy (especially the fact he was carrying her sleeping form) and Skuld would see this, jump to conclusions and brand the word pervert on his head, demanding why he was carrying her sister in his arms. Strange no one..and the place seemed to be empty. Reasoning that Urd and Skuld had their own personal reasons to not be here at the moment, Keiichi took Bell to her room, laid her down on her futon and tucked her in (no he didn't do anything perverted, honest!). Keiichi was about to leave but..well Urd and Skuld weren't there so maybe no one will mind Keiichi watch over her, just for the night of course. Keiichi took a book, sat down crossed legged by Belldandy and began to read. ________________________________________________________________________ Belldandy's POV  
  
The next morning.Belldandy opened her eyes, she already knew where she was and it was all thanks to Keiichi. Bell yawned and stretched her arms, she always felt so relaxed and refreshed after a good sleep. She could see her love next to her, sitting crossed leg and had fallen asleep while reading a book. He looked so peaceful and handsome that it would almost be a sin to wake him. As quietly as she could she got up and quietly headed for the door to avoid waking him, so she could prepare breakfast.  
  
Keiichi: I'm glad you're up so early.  
  
Startled, she turned to see Keiichi who was smiling at her and had a tired look in his eyes.  
  
Keiichi: how did you sleep?  
  
Belldandy: quite well thank you  
  
Keiichi: that's good.yawn  
  
Belldandy: Keiichi.. thank you  
  
Keiichi: don't mention it, I just wanted to wait for you like you asked me to.  
  
Belldandy: no besides that.. thank you for saving my life  
  
Keiichi: huh?  
  
Belldandy: I may have been asleep Keiichi but I can still see what was happening everywhere around me  
  
Keiichi: so you know.. you know what Aoshima tried to do..  
  
Belldandy: yes..  
  
Keiichi: so I suppose you're going to tell me that I shouldn't have resorted to using physical violence to solve the problem, right?  
  
Belldandy: normally I would but Aoshima was wrong in what he tried to do, you can't force anyone to love another like that and the way he used me to get to you...  
  
Belldandy suddenly overwhelmed by her emotions embraced Keiichi  
  
Belldandy: oh Keiichi, I'm sorry..I felt so helpless, knowing that he wanted to hurt you and I couldn't do a thing to help you  
  
Keiichi: hey its okay.I know what I was doing.well until the part he tried to point a gun at me then it was all winging it  
  
Belldandy: no Kei it's not okay..if he had done anything to you.I don't know what I would have done  
  
Keiichi: hey I was worried about him doing something to you too so let's just say we're even.he's not going to bother us anymore  
  
Belldandy: okay but can I do one thing?  
  
Keiichi: what?  
  
Bell playfully pinched Keiichi, the two giggled as Keiichi pretended to be in pain.  
  
Keiichi: ow..Bell? What was that for?  
  
Belldandy just simply held on to Keiichi  
  
Belldandy: don't do that again Keiichi you could have been killed  
  
Keiichi: oh Bell  
  
Belldandy nodded and soon the two were just staring at each other in total silence, Keiichi was the one to break the silence  
  
Keiichi: Bell can I ask you a question? Why me, Bell?.Am I really worthy enough for you?  
  
Belldandy: oh Keiichi, I should be the one saying that..of course Keiichi you are worthy, you have been worthy ever since we first met..I will never forget those moments when we were children, Keiichi..Keiichi that was the first time I fell in love with you and wanted to be with you  
  
Keiichi: really? But we were just kids, Bell  
  
Belldandy: yes but being a goddess I already had more advanced feelings for my age, Keiichi after I got to know you better..I knew that you were the one.  
  
Keiichi: (  
  
Belldandy: when we made that promise, Keiichi about the ring.I felt like I was promising my heart but Keiichi it wasn't worth it! Because of me.I had to erase your memory of me from you and do you know what hurt the most about it Kei? You allowed me to do it with no fear or hesitation  
  
Keiichi: I just didn't want to get you into trouble..if I had to erase all my happiest memories of you from my mind to save your life then I'll do it again, do you know why?  
  
Belldandy: why?  
  
Keiichi: because I know that somewhere inside of me.I will always remember.remember about us, remember about our eternal promise  
  
Belldandy: my dearest Keiichi..I have brought you pain and suffering and yet you still want me?  
  
Keiichi: Bell let's not go over this again..with everything that has happened the happiness that you have given me easily outweighs it, Bell if I had to go through all those obstacles just to be with you, then I'll do it..  
  
Belldandy: Keiichi, you still sound like your younger self..you always were looking out for me  
  
Keiichi: that's because I know the purest form of love..to have love I need to be strong enough to earn it..I may be weak Bell but just being with you has been my strength..I will endure anything to see you happy and to see you safe  
  
Belldandy: oh Keiichi..  
  
Keiichi: what's wrong? You still sound sad  
  
Belldandy: our promise.. my carelessness, broke the ring you worked so hard to give me.I know I can fix it but.it won't be the same  
  
Keiichi then remembered the box that Madam Rose had given him, telling him that he would know when to give it at the right moment. Keiichi reached into his pocket and gave it to Bell.  
  
Belldandy: what's this?  
  
Keiichi: someone gave it to me...telling me to give it to you when the moment was right  
  
Belldandy opened the box and the two looked on in surprise.  
  
Keiichi it's..your ring  
  
For inside the box was a ring, it looked exactly like the one Belldandy got from Keiichi at Christmas, right down to the gold band and the small diamond on it. Keiichi smiled  
  
Keiichi: how did she know?  
  
Belldandy: who is this person exactly?  
  
Keiichi: I don't know  
  
Belldandy: well maybe one day you'll find out  
  
Keiichi: yeah but today.the first ring you got may be broken but the love and bond we have will never be broken.may this new ring represent all the love that we have for each other, the love that will endure any hardship that may happen..with this ring I propose to you..Bell will you marry me?  
  
Belldandy: oh Keiichi!!! Yes of course I will  
  
Keiichi slipped the ring onto Bell's finger, a perfect fit. The two smiled as they moved towards each other and kissed.  
  
Belldandy: Oh this is so exciting, where is Skuld and Urd? I need to tell them  
  
Keiichi: I don't know they weren't in when I brought you back here and they don't appear to be here now  
  
Belldandy: oh..but I have a feeling that they'll be back  
  
Keiichi: well what do you want to do today Bell?  
  
Belldandy: well if you don't mind Keiichi.I'd like to spend a little time with you alone if you don't mind  
  
Keiichi: anything my goddess desires  
  
Belldandy: thank you Keiichi. ________________________________________________________________________ As the two kissed passionately a very familiar face was waiting by the entrance of the temple.  
  
Rose: zo everything all works out.Kei and Bell are finally together  
  
Rose form then seemed to have changed and her heavy French accent changed as well as she stood and spoke proudly in her true form.  
  
Peorth: I guess I win our little bet, Urd..  
  
Another figure then appeared to the Goddess first class  
  
Urd: I never thought you could get that spineless boy to propose to her..how did you do it?  
  
Peorth: oh it was quite simple, I borrowed some material from your book  
  
Urd: what??!! Why you!!  
  
Peorth: oh Urd, how you forget so easily..our agreement was that I would get those two together by any means necessary.  
  
Urd: gggrrrr  
  
Peorth: it's all about execution; even the greatest plans are doomed to failure if you don't execute them perfectly  
  
Urd: well I didn't like your methods..enlisting the help of demon? Getting that creep Toshiyuki to kidnap Belldandy? Like what would have happened if Keiichi couldn't have live up to it all, they both could have gotten hurt  
  
Peorth: ah but that's the beauty.if Keiichi was weak with his love for Bell then he would have failed but.he passed beautifully as you did see..I know what I did may have been a little extreme but it had to if my plan was to succeed  
  
Urd: I suppose so  
  
Peorth: I just want Keiichi to be happy..  
  
Urd: Peorth..do you still?  
  
Peorth: no please don't make me answer that  
  
Urd: I see  
  
Peorth: now you will live up to your end of the bargain..now we must hurry, the show is about to begin  
  
Urd: okay.believe me this is going to be quite the show, I have a good feeling about this  
  
Peorth: oh where are my manners..how's Skuld?  
  
Urd: oh shoot I knew I was forgetting about something  
  
Urd took a compact out of her pocket and opened it. However instead of seeing her reflection there was Skuld who was seen pounding on her side with an angry look on her face.  
  
Skuld: URD!!!! YOU BETTER LET ME OUT!!!!! WHEN I'M FREE I SWEAR I'M GONNA..  
  
Urd instead closed the compact, shutting Skuld up.  
  
Urd: she's fine  
  
Peorth: that's good, we couldn't have her interfering especially after all the hard work I made.. Now we better hurry for the grand finale is about to begin  
  
With a wicked grin both on their faces, Peorth and Urd headed inside the temple.  
  
THE END? ________________________________________________________________________ Well my story is finally done, please read and review and tell me what you think.  
  
This is dedicated to all the people who reviewed my story because of you guys I will be sure to write more Oh My Goddess fanfiction, be sure to see them in the near future.  
  
Well Mallow64 out. 


End file.
